


All My Worldly Goods

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, season: b7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Andrew prepare for battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Worldly Goods

In the end, Dawn decides:  
– one family photo  
– Mom's favourite necklace  
– a teeny, worn-out teddy bear of Tara's  
– a crumpled page that's all she has left of her diaries

They go into various pockets – and then she wanders over to see what Andrew's taking.

 

He's standing at the kitchen counter, looking at… well…

 

"What's these?"

"Here they are. All my most precious possessions, to be preserved for future generations – or perhaps to fall with me today, in battle." He looks gloomy.

"So… what are they?"

"My only Lando Calrissian action-figure, a receipt from the last enchilada Jonathan bought me, Scott Bakula's gum, fifteen dollars, and a packet of M&amp;M's – in case we survive and need snacks after."

Dawn raises her eyebrows. "Scott Bakula's gum?"

"From the set's trash. He was chewing it between takes during _Shadows of P'Jem_. This gum has _seen_ the Enterprise."

"That's… really gross."

"Plus, it has Scott Bakula's saliva, so one day I could maybe clone him and we could act out space adventures together."

"Still gross."

"Yeah, I know."

He looks at her dolefully – and she suddenly wants to cheer him up.

 

"So, when you clone him for space adventures, can I play Hoshi Sato?"


End file.
